


Simon Jr.

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Simon took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He looked at the hundredth picture Jace had just posted of his puppy, on Instagram.It was a cute puppy, very adorable, but Simon was starting to wonder why he ever thought it would be a good idea to get Jace a puppy for his birthday. All Jace was doing was talking about his puppy or taking pictures of the dog. And the worst was that Jace had had the guts to name the dog Simon Jr. because he thought the dog was as adorable as Simon.





	Simon Jr.

**Author's Note:**

> Kelsey asked for Jimon + a puppy name Simon Jr. so here it is.
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Simon took a sip of his coffee and sighed. He looked at the hundredth picture Jace had just posted of his puppy, on Instagram.  
It was a cute puppy, very adorable, but Simon was starting to wonder why he ever thought it would be a good idea to get Jace a puppy for his birthday. All Jace was doing was talking about his puppy or taking pictures of the dog. And the worst was that Jace had had the guts to name the dog Simon Jr. because he thought the dog was as adorable as Simon.

Simon double clicked on the picture to like it and smiled even if this dog was slightly starting to get on his nerves. Simon sighed again and rolled his eyes. He was being jealous of a dog and he knew this was stupid.

*

“Simon! Come here!” Jace’s voice shouted from the living room.

Simon put down the newspaper he was reading and went to see what Jace wanted.

“Yes babe?”

“Oh, not you, I was talking to Simon Jr.”

Simon glared and walked back to the kitchen without saying anything. He sat down and took back the newspaper.

“Simon is a terrible name for a dog!” Simon shouted and he heard Jace giggling.

*

When Simon arrived home from work he found Jace and Simon Jr. cuddling on the couch, in front of a movie. Air bud, Jace was showing a dog movie to his dog. At this moment Simon regretted all his life choices, from being Jace’s boyfriend to getting him a dog.

Simon knew he was being dramatic but he had had a hard day at work and all he wanted was to relax in front of a good movie without having to fight the dog for his boyfriend’s attention.

“I think you love the dog more than you love me" sighed Simon.

Jace sat straighter and looked at Simon.

“Oh come on, you know that’s not true. Okay, maybe I can’t rub your belly and make your legs look like you’re running but-" 

Simon glared at Jace, who dared giggling, and walked to their bedroom without another word. Simon let himself falls head first onto the bed and let out a scream in his pillow.

*

Simon realized he had fell asleep when Jace’s hand shook him awake.

“Babe, wake up.”

Simon grunted but kept his eyes closed. He was being petty and he knew but he really didn’t feel like having an argument with Jace.

“I took Simon to Clary’s for the night, I’m all yours. Happy?” sighed Jace.

“Don’t make it sound like such a chore” mumbled Simon in the pillow.

“Come on Simon, I’m sorry.”

Simon turned his head and looked at Jace, he tried to keep a serious face, but Jace was pouting and Simon couldn't help but smile. Jace grinned and lay down next to Simon.

“I’m sorry, I know I gave a lot of attention to the dog lately.”

“It’s okay, I’m just being ridiculous. Work have been a pain in my ass lately and I’m stressed about the propos-" Simon stopped himself mid sentence, his eyes going wide. He couldn’t believed he had almost ruined the surprise.

“About the what?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing. About a proposition some investors have made, very boring stuff you don’t wanna hear about, ” said Simon as he jumped out of the bed, “What do you say we order too much chinese food and watch a movie?”

Jace looked at Simon suspiciously but smiled and got out of the bed and followed Simon to the living room.

*

“Simon, what are you doing with the dog? You’ve been with him for the last 30 minutes and I know you don’t like him enough to play with him for so long” laughed Jace.

“I like the dog just fine okay. I just don’t like when he keep you to himself.”

“Is that why you kidnapped him?”

“Very funny.”

Simon opened their bedroom door and let the dog go. Simon Jr. trotted to Jace and sat in front of him. Simon was leaning against the doorway, fiddling with his hands nervously, waiting for Jace to realized Simon Jr. had a note tied to his collar. 

“Come here boy" said Jace, slapping his thigh softly.

Simon Jr. jumped on the couch next to Jace and immediately Jace started to pet him. Simon’s breath caught in his throat when Jace touched the paper. He watched Jace taking the paper between his hands and unfold it gently. Jace turned his head to look at Simon over his shoulder.

“Are you serious?”

Simon nodded and joined Jace on the couch. He took Jace’s hands between his and smiled.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will, I love you Simon. I can’t believe you wanna marry me even if I have been the worst boyfriend in the past few weeks.”

“Don’t be an idiot, I love you so much.”

“I can’t believe you proposed with the dog" laughed Jace.

“Believe me, I can’t believe it either.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
